


Taming the Beast--Beauty and the Beast

by MauiSunsetz



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauiSunsetz/pseuds/MauiSunsetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:  I'm having VinCat withdrawals so I wrote something smutty to get me through the next five days waiting for the next new episode of Beauty and the Beast...  Catherine tames the Beast...  Warning--Mature content.  Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Beast--Beauty and the Beast

You can’t become a cop without being willing to face danger. Sometimes Catherine was drawn to it, to the rush of adrenaline. She'd had a hard enough time talking Vincent into even giving this a try, there was no way she was giving up now. 

Vincent was losing control, slowing down, the exact opposite of what Catherine wanted, what she needed. 

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, imprisoning him where he was. In a raspy voice full of need she said, “Keep going.”

His breathing was ragged and his already low rough voice became more of a growl, “I…can’t…control…”

She shook her head slightly. “I don’t care.”

The dark pools of his eyes flashed a familiar yellow. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Teasingly she added, “Just don’t stop now or I’ll be the one hurting you.” 

He looked unsure, but he followed orders, resuming his pace. 

Before she knew it, she was facing the Beast. Her heart skipped a beat. She’d always thought of the Beast as Vincent’s inner feelings. Most of the time he was so quiet and reserved, almost shy. The Beast was where he kept his fire, his anger and his passion lurking beneath the surface.

Catherine was on the razor’s edge between excitement and the thrill of danger. She would never admit this to anyone, hell, she could barely even admit it to herself, but the truth was that she took more than a little secret pride in being the one who could tame the Beast. Even when Vincent hadn’t even been consciously present during his blackout, the Beast had responded to her. The Beast had chosen her. Somewhere deep inside, on some primal level far removed from her conscious mind, her own body was responding on its own. It wanted to claim and be claimed by this Beast who loved her. She had an unspoken desire to make the Beast hers and only hers. 

She met his intense gaze showing no fear. She was in this. She was his equal, his mate. He didn’t break his rhythm at all. He went deep, deeper than Vincent had dared, filling her and completing her in a way she’d never experienced before. A nearly inhuman moan tore from her lips as her eyes rolled back in her head and she arched her back involuntarily. He bent down close to her neck, his hot breath trailing along her delicate skin. He bit her neck, roughly but not hard enough to bruise her or break the skin. His deep growl resonated through her, sending her over the edge of her own control. She sunk her nails deep into his shoulder blades, dragging them all the way down until she could pull him harder against her. The Beast responded to her wordless request with increased intensity. His growls mingled with her own, creating their own language, building to near screams on both sides as they both became hostages to waves of pleasure. After a moment of stillness where she looked into the Beast’s eyes, she pulled him close in ultimate acceptance, and he collapsed on her for a moment, breathing heavily. He rolled on his side, and gathered her into his arms. She’d never felt safer in her life. 

She smiled up at him. As the Beast started to smile back, he began to fade, back into Vincent’s gorgeous face. She was almost sad to see him go, but she knew he was still watching her from Vincent’s eyes, lurking just beneath the surface. She loved both sides of this incredible man with every fiber of her being, and they both belonged to her now.


End file.
